Navigation
Navigation is the newest addition to the game. You can get your own island, build different kinds of buildings on it, you can search for treasures, upgrade your boat, sail, and crew for better treasures. There are a lot of things in here, and it might confuse you at first, but don't worry. We got you. Beginning When you first come into the navigation screen, you can see 5 buttons. Let's start from the bottom. You can see your boat level, sail level and crew level, and the cost to upgrade them. They give some different boosts such as the quality of your searches, the speed of your searches and the effectiveness (chance to success) They have one thing in common. All boosts increase your SP gain, which is the currency you use to buy the searches for treasures and private islands. They are capped to 10k, so better stay online and spend it on naval expeditions! Boat The crew increases the effectiveness Sail The sail increases the speed Crew The boat increases the quality Searching for Treasures Searching for a treasure will bring you resources back. It drops pretty much anything. Gems, keys, res bags, ME, gold and a combo of orbs and scrolls. Drop Rates Coming soon Searching for Private Islands Searching for a private island will, of course, find an island, but it will also find citizens and sometimes special chests Private Islands You can also search for a private island. There are 4 different types of tiles an Island can have. Each type of tile can have different buildings that can be built on them. You can have more than 1 of each type of tile on an island, but you can't have more than 7 tiles or build the same building more than once. It will cost 1b to move to the island If you manage to succeed and find one Types of tiles Grey You can build a Beacon here Green You can build a Scout Hut, Lumber Hut, Gathering Hut, Combat Hut, Res. Imbuer and a Training Hall here Yellow You can build a Merchant Hut, Miner Hut, Fishing Hut, Gambler Post and Warp Totem here Blue Blue tiles are water tiles and can't be build on. What do the buildings do? Huts A toggle bonus that sacrifices 20% WL for 20% more exp. Increases by 5% per level. Gathering Hut gives gathering exp, lumber hut gives woodcutting exp etc. Gambler Post Makes you able to open special chests.You can always open a normal chest worth 1 key, and gives about similar rewards as opening normal keys. It also offers you special chests every day. At level 1, 2 chests with an 89% chance of bronze 10% chance of silver and 1% chance of gold. The bronze chest costs 2 keys. The silver chest costs 5 keys and the gold chest costs 10 keys. Silver and Gold chests have a chance to drop miden shards. Warp Totem Reduces the time to wait between warps Res. Imbuer Makes you able to convert resources from one tier to another over time for magic elements. Training Hall Makes you able to automatically train combat skills for gold. Beacon Increases the amount of active building you can have at the same time and increase the amount of citizen found on other islands